The Wonderful and Whimsical Adventures of the Doctor & Louise
by Lally Winchester
Summary: The Doctor's got a brand new companion, and things in the TARDIS are interesting as always. OC, post-series 7 (Future fic)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters**

"Where should we go next, hmm? How about the Magenta Deserts of Gigigantica 7? The sand actually changes colour depending on the time of day and the intensity of the heat. That's why it's called Magenta, because the darker the pink, the hotter it is!"

Louise's eyes followed the doctor intently as he flitted around the controls, excitedly pushing buttons and cranking levers. The TARDIS took off into the time vortex with its trademark "whooshing" sound at full blast in her ears as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the rocking movement of the ship as it steadied itself on the planet's surface below. Louise breathed in deeply, a feeling of pure contentment spreading through her. Ever since she'd met the Doctor, seven months prior, it had been one wild adventure after another, always moving, never staying in one place too long. It was thrilling being with him, and it made her feel complete somehow, like a part of her that had been missing before had been found. It brought a smile to her face just thinking about how much he'd changed her life.

He was her best friend and had become like a brother to her, in the sense that she couldn't see herself ever feeling romantic towards him. She had done her fair share of "experimenting" in the past and found that she liked to push the boundaries of her sexuality; however, going for a seemingly ageless Timelord who could change faces and would very likely outlive her seemed a bit too far past insane for her tastes. Besides, that sort of relationship would never work out for them and would only ruin what they already had. There was no way she could ever risk losing this part of her life – it was too important to her, and to him. He'd already lost so many people in his lifetimes; there wasn't a chance in Hell of her walking out, not if she had anything to say about it.

She was broken out of her revere by a firm hand grasping her shoulder, looking up into a pair of concerned eyes from her seat on the floor. "What's up Doc?" Her cheeky grin and upbeat attitude startled the Doctor for a moment, who had stopped mid-rant after noting her silence. He had become extremely nervous as he watched her sitting there, perfectly still with a blank expression on her face, eyelids shut.

He was always worried about his companions, his FRIENDS, who had a tendency to get hurt once he became involved in their lives. The last women he had travelled with had been Clara Oswald, who now happily worked along side her husband, Captain Jack Harkness, back on Earth – or wherever it is they were now; he could never seem to keep track of those two. They just seemed to show up in his life from time to time, which was perfectly fine by him since it meant that he at least got to see them. Clara was a rare happy story post-TARDIS, though she had earned her fair share of bumps and bruises along the way. The Doctor smiled down at the current lady in his life, holding out a hand to help her up.

"Have you been listening to a word I've been saying?" She brought her finger to her chin, tapping lightly to fain thoughtfulness. "Let's see: pink desert, changing sand, temperature sensitivity… yup! I think I got the gist." He rolled his eyes at her playfully and gestured toward the door. "Well then, aprez-vous!" Louise felt a rush of adrenaline at the thought of being on a new planet, a feeling she'd become quite accustomed to and hoped would never cease. Beaming, she raced forward, throwing the door open with a flourish and bounding outside. However, she came to an abrupt halt when she realized that they were most definitely not in a desert.

"Um Doctor, this desert wouldn't happen to be underwater would it?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"I don't think we're in the right place. At all."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters**

The Doctor exited the TARDIS, confusion written all over his face. His jaw dropped slightly when he saw the giant glass window before them, revealing an underwater metropolis teeming with aquatic life. The water was cerulean, and was beautifully contrasted by the multi-coloured coral reefs covering the surface floor. "What is this place?" Louise asked with wonder in her voice, moving towards the window and placing her hands on the glass. The Doctor noticed a few species of fish that weren't exactly Earth friendly swimming around the waters, and dashed back into the TARDIS, heading towards the control panel. "I haven't a clue, but let's find out shall we?"

While the Doctor did his thing, Louise wandered around the small, metal room, taking a mental note of everything she could see. There was only one window, along with a bright, white table and chair, located towards the centre of the room. The only other object that she could see was a tall ladder, fastened to the wall and leading up towards a closed hatch door, a good 12 ft. above her head. Louise walked toward it tentatively and gently laid her hand upon a metal wrung at her eye level. "Doctor, I think I've found a way out of here."

The Doctor exited his beloved ship, a wide grin on his face. Louise cocked her head to the side, immediately suspicious of the clever alien. "What do you know?" He sidled up next to her and gestured upwards, "Ladies first." Louise narrowed her eyes but began to climb, knowing he wouldn't be able to resist sharing his new found information. "We're not on _Gigigantica 7_, in fact we're a couple hundred galaxies to the left of it," he began, the excitement building in his voice. "This planet is called _Wani'knackawanii'choti-muthra_ by its native inhabitants, but is more widely known as _The Deep Blue_, likely because it's a lot easier to say, but not nearly as much fun." Louise giggled, mentally repeating the unusual name in her head over and over again so as not to forget it. "Anyway, the natives of this planet are strictly water-dwellers and cannot live on land, which isn't such a terrible thing, since there actually isn't any land." Louise stopped, turning her head around to look at the Doctor below her and raised an eyebrow. "The planet is all water," he said to elaborate on his statement, "The only places for oxygen breathers are man-made, or actually to be more PC, interspecies-made."

Louise thought this over, shrugged and continued her ascent as the Doctor rattled off everything he knew about their whereabouts, including the different types of plant that grew in the waters, the average number of tourists that visited per year and a number of other 'fun facts' that she just couldn't keep up with. When they reached the hatch, the Doctor made his way up next to her, scanning the door with his Sonic Screwdriver before turning the release and pushing it open. He climbed out first, holding his hands out for Louise to help her up. Standing tall, they surveyed there surroundings.

"Doctor, if this place is such a tourist trap, then where is everybody?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters**

The room seemed fairly typical for a hotel restaurant, with tacky water themed decorations lining every wall above the many booths and tables. Picking up a menu from the hostess stand, Louise quickly scanned over the largely seafood based options and wrinkled her nose at the cheesy dish names, e.g. "Neptuna Fish Salad Sandwiches, served with Triton's Trifecta of Sides: Flounder's Fries, Cutlass Carrots and Black Beard's Black-Eyed Peas". Suppressing a shudder, she turned towards the Doctor, who was typing furiously on the restaurant's computer keyboard and using his screwdriver to pull up pages and pages of information about the hotel. The words flew before his eyes, but Louise knew that he was taking it all in.

Finally, he settled on a single page, staring at it intensely as his eyebrows furrowed together. Louise looked at the screen too, trying to make sense of what was in front of her. It looked like some sort of list, except that it was void of anything but a row of numbers, descending horizontally along the left side. "Doctor, what is it?" He angled his body towards her, leaning on his elbows for support. "Well, it's supposed to be the hotel guest registry, but as you can see it's entirely blank." He quickly scanned the room with the Sonic, and she assumed he was searching for other life forms. "Maybe it's the off season?" Louise suggested hopefully, and the corner of his mouth twitched upwards, clearly amused by her optimism. "I considered that, but if you look at past registries, say from the last 8 months, you'll note the same pattern i.e. no pattern at all. No guests have checked in or out; at least, it hasn't been recorded within the system."

Louise sighed deeply, slumping forward as she too leaned against the stand. "What's wrong?" the Doctor asked, surprised at his Companion's sudden deflation. "Nothing, it's just… we'll never actually have a normal 'vacation', will we?" All at once, his entire face changed. All traces of humor vanished as a look of solemnity and sadness took over, his old eyes reflecting all the pain he had suffered over the years.

"I know travelling with me can be… difficult, to say the least, and if you ever feel overwhelmed, just – just let me know, alright? I would never force you to stay against your will…"

Panic gripped her heart at the thought of being left behind, and she quickly clasped her hand around his shoulder, in an attempt to be reassuring, and plastered on a wide smile to mask her hysteria. "No, no, it's okay, really! I honestly don't mind going on these whirlwind adventures with you, in fact they're a lot of fun, to tell you the truth. Solving mysteries, saving people; best time of my life! Yup, it doesn't get any better than this. No siree…"

As Louise babbled on, the Doctor's face lifted into a wide smile, glad to know that his friend hadn't tired of him just yet. Her sentence died off, her cheeks turning a brilliant shade of red as she took in his grin. Whenever she felt flustered, she had a tendency to run off with her words; a problem she had ever intention of remedying – the gift of gab never seemed to help her in high pressure situations, and served to annoy just about every person around her.

He grabbed her hand, leading them towards the doorway that separated the restaurant from the rest of the hotel. He had his Sonic out in front of them, guiding the way.

"Well, if you're so keen on mystery solving, how about we get on solving this one, yeah?"

Louise smirked, "Keen? Well, Gee Wilikers Mister, I'd say that would be awful neat!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes at her playful mocking while she stifled a chuckle with her free hand.

"Where are we going anyways, Doc?"

"I couldn't pick up any life signals within 30 meters of this place, but when I expanded the search area by a few feet, I was able to detect a faint signal coming from this directi-"

He was cut off by the jerking motion caused by Louise's abrupt halt in movement. Regaining his balance, he turned to face her.

"What was that for!?"

Placing a hand on her hip, she used the other to gesture in front of them. "I'm sorry, but I was under the impression that you wouldn't fancy plunging downwards into freezing cold water."

The hallway suddenly came to a stop due to the massive, gaping hole in the floor which separated them from the opposite wall, about 50 feet across from where they were standing. From what she could see, there was no door on that wall, which meant it didn't lead anywhere. It only remained standing because it was miraculously still attached to the ceiling of the building and most of the right wall (the wall to their left was missing entirely.

"Oh," the Doctor breathed, "things just got a lot more interesting."


End file.
